


Good Luck Harley

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fruit salad, M/M, Peter is a Pinterest mom, its an avengers potluck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Potluck? More like good luck.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Kudos: 101





	Good Luck Harley

**Author's Note:**

> this was random but still cute as can be

There was an Avengers potluck later in the week, and Peter signed up to bring fruit. The list wasn’t super specific, only a means to make sure that no one brought doubles, but it was currently the bane of Harley’s existence. 

“Doll, we could just get a fruit tray. It’s not that big of a deal.”

The glare Peter gave him could have leveled the city. “I want this to be perfect,” he responded coolly. 

“I should not have let you look at Pinterest,” Harley sighed. “Whatever, I guess. What else do we need?”

“Well, we have the strawberries, apples, blueberries, cantaloupe, honeydew, and blackberries so that leaves…”

“Raspberries, watermelon, and… oranges?” He squinted at the list. “Where the hell do you find good oranges in New York in the middle of the summer?”

“Shut up, Harley. We’ll find them. We also need pineapple, nectarines, and apricots.”

Harley sighed again, resigned to following his boyfriends every request.

~~~

Back at home, the situation did not get any better. Peter whirled around the kitchen with deadly grace as he chopped up the different fruits with ease. Harley sat at the counter, ready to help if need be. 

A piece of apple landed next to him, so he grabbed it and popped it in his mouth. 

“Harley! Stop stealing from my master piece!” Peter yelled from his place on the other end of the kitchen.

“Babe, it was the tiniest piece of an apple, it’s not that big a deal,” laughed Harley.

The pout Peter gave him could have won an Oscar. Harley sighed again and slid off the stool he was perched on. He walked around the counter and hugged Peter from behind.”What can I do to make it up to you, sweetheart?” he asked, nuzzling Peter’s neck below his ear.

“Ass,” Peter giggled. “C’mon then. Help me with this,” he ordered, handing Harley a melon baller. “You need to hollow out half of the watermelon so we can start mixing everything else into it.”

Harley nodded, but not before stealing a strawberry off the cutting board, causing Peter to start yelling at him again. He darted to the other side of the kitchen to avoid Peter’s Pinterest induced wrath. Peter raced after him, eventually cornering him in the dining room. 

“Give up Harley,” says Peter, barely winded despite their chase.

“Never,” Harley pants. Damn superheroes and their capacity for physical activity. 

They stared at each other for a moment before bursting out into giggles. “We are so stupid,” gasped Harley. “You and your damn fruit salad.”

“I just want to be cute!” Peter defended.

“You’re already cute, doll. Now let’s go finish your project before we’re late and Tony yells at us.”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re only allowed to help if you stop eating the fruit!”

Harley rolled his eyes, but agreed. Maybe he’ll be able to steal a few orange slices behind his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
